


WWWSB KALAT CHAPTER TAYO DIYAN

by InspiritsExoL



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Smut, blame byun baekhyun, kalat
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiritsExoL/pseuds/InspiritsExoL
Summary: Alam na ng lahat paano malasing si Drei, pero never pa nakita si Raphraph malasing. May tatalo na ba sa kakalatan ni Baekhyun Andre Park?
Kudos: 19





	WWWSB KALAT CHAPTER TAYO DIYAN

**Author's Note:**

> SI BYUN BAEKHYUN PO TALAGA MAY KASALANAN! SIYA NAG REQUEST NG MAKALAT AMP!

Hindi naman bago sa pagiging Chairman ang mga business meetings sa labas ng opisina at paminsan pa nga may nag aaya ng painom pa. Sanay naman si Raphraph doon dahil unlike Drei, he knows how to control his alcohol. Hindi siya high tolerance but he knows when the alcohol is kicking in.That’s one of the traits ng mga Parks. Si Soo din ganyan.

Pero may isang business partner that his dad warned about. Talagang kailangang mag match sa pace niya uminom para maconsider ka as a good partner for business. Dito masusubok lakas ni Raphraph sa alak. Hindi na kasama si Drei at si Yuan dahil una sa lahat, gabi na at hindi naman kailangan ni Raphraph ng secretary for this dinner. Mag Papa mode muna si Drei while he goes on boss mode.

“Bakit nakatingin ka lang sa baso mo? Join me!” Kinuha ng business partner yung baso ni Raphraph at binuhusan ng wine. “I really hate drinking alone. Diba mas maganda magusap about business while drinking?”

Syempre ang kompanya at stake dito. Raphraph politely took the glass at uminom. Confident naman siya sa capacity niya uminom din.

Pero parang endless yata ang binubuhos sa baso ni Raphraph the moment he accepted the first glass. Medyo nararamdaman na niya ang hilo habang umiinom kaya he slowed down a bit.

“Oh? Lasing ka na ba Chairman Park?”

“Just a little tipsy.” sabi ni Raphraph with a smile on his face. Pero sa totoo lang uwing uwi na siya. Gusto na niya makasama anak at asawa niya. He’s just wasting his time in front of the partner na inom na ng inom. 

All he needs is the signature of renewing the partnership sa kompanya nila. Pero nagiging inuman na at nawala essence ng business meetings.

“Do you have a special reason to be sober? Yung dad mo nga, we can last for hours sa pagiinom. Hindi ba naturo sayo yung ganung tolerance?”

That’s what made Raphraph clench his fists. He’s being compared to his dad. Sa mga ganitong bagay natritrigger talaga siya. Kasi if he doesn’t do a good job as a chairman, dawit tatay niya who served 30 years for the company as chairman.

“Sige pa po! Inom pa!” Raphraph said. Pinagdadasal na lang talaga niya he won’t be wasted dahil may pamilya nga siya na uuwian.

Habang lumalalim na ang gabi, dumarami na din ang iniinom nilang 2 ng business partner. Naka ilang bote na sila ng wine.

At ayan na nga, lasing na si Raphraph. But on the bright side, he got the contract signed. Pero he really had to sit with the business partners for hours. Inabot na nga sila ng 2:30 am eh. 

Pagewang-gewang siya habang naglalakad. Buti na lang talaga witty ni Soo at pinasundo na din siya sa driver pauwi. 

He could barely even walk kinailangan pa nga siya alalayan ng driver papunta sa pinto. Pagpasok niya, he even created a huge ruckus kasi kung ano-ano ang nababangga niya dahil hindi siya makalakad ng tuwid. Sa ingay na nagawa niya, nagising bigla si Drei. Naka paa pa nga siya pagbaba ng hagdanan at napatakbo kay Raphraph.

“Chanyeol Romero Park! Ano naman nangyari sayo? At bakit lasing na lasing ka? Gaano kadami nainom mo?” sabi ni Drei habang inaalalayan siya maglakad.

Pero biglang pumiglas si Raphraph. “Sino ka?”

“Ha? Sino ako? Nagkaka amnesia ka ba pag lasing? Ako nga nacoma dati pero di naman ako nagka amnesia.”

“Sino ka nga? Bakit ka nasa bahay ko?”

Napa facepalm na lang si Drei. “Asawa mo ako at Executive Secretary, Chairman Chanyeol Romero Park!”

“Ah ikaw ba yung secretary na cute na ang sarap halik-halikan lagi kasi nakapout?”

“Alam mo hindi ko na alam kung nakalimutan mo talaga ako… o kung ano man yan kasi sa buong buhay ko as secretary mo, I never saw you drunk.” he flicked Raphraph’s forehead. “Pero oo ako lang cute mong secretary kasi ako lang tumagal sa ugali mo hmp ka diyan.”

“Alam mo matagal na ako may gusto sa secretary ko. So you’re telling me asawa ko na siya?”

“Yes po Chairman. Ako na secretary mo pati asawa mo. Ako ang Love love mo at ikaw ang Lablab ko. Kaya halika na at umakyat na tayo. Para makabihis ka. Amoy alak ka. Baka maamoy ni Yuan.”

“Sino naman si Yuan?” 

“Seriously wag ka na nga maglalasing. Pati anak natin nakakalimutan mo na.”

“Anak natin? Paano naman nangyari yun. Eh lalaki ka din? Nagbuntis ka?”

“Anak ng--- Galing sa surrogate mom si Yuan at semen mo ginamit. I don’t even know why I’m explaining this kung lasing ka lang.”  
Inalalayan ni Drei si Raphraph paakyat ng hagdanan papunta ng kuwarto nila. Si Raphraph pagewang-gewang pa din. Nagulat si Drei na habang umaakyat sila, biglang may malikot na kamay na biglang humawak sa pwet niya.

Kilala na si Drei as someone who really doesn’t wear shorts at home. Shirt lang ni Raphraph and underwear sapat na. Ganyan naman na din siya kila Dani pa lang. At natutulog na din kasi siya nung dumating si Raphraph.

“Watch the hand!” kaagad na hinawi ni Drei ang kamay ni Raphraph na mukhang may iba pa balak gawin sa pwet niya.

Pero matigas ulo ni Raphraph (pili na lang kayo kung literal o yung alaga niya) at ibinalik ang kamay niya. This time nakayakap pa siya kay Drei na mahigpit at amoy ng amoy si Raphraph sa leeg ni Drei. Sa kada hinga ni Raphraph, kinikilabutan si Drei.

“Ang bango naman. Totoo ba asawa kita?”

“Alam mo lasing ka na nga! Sabog ka pa! Grrr gigil ako.” tinulak niya si Raphraph. Higa ka muna sa kama. Kukuha muna ako ng pampalit mo sa walk in closet natin.”’

Umupo nga si Raphraph sa kama. Pero after about 30 seconds, tumayo na siya at sinundan si Drei.

“Oh bakit ka tumayo? I got your pajamas na oh.” Pero binalewala lang ni Raphraph yung pajamas niya at tinapon sa lapag. “Hoy! Bagong laundry yan!”

Pero biglang tinulak ulit si Drei papasok sa walk in closet at biglang tinanggal tshirt ni Drei at binato parang basahan. “Ang sexy naman! Asawa ba talaga kita.”

“Kung ganti lang ito sa nangyari sa atin sa office, I’m sorry! Pero si Yuan baka magising at makita tayo dito!”

Pero hindi talaga siya makikinig. Tinulak niya lalo si Drei and started kissing his lips and whole face. At first talaga pinipigilan ni Drei, pero isa’t kalahating marupok siya lalo na sa mga labi ni Raphraph because Raphraph is really a good kisser. He wrapped his arms around Raphraph and he allowed Raphraph to devour him.

Baekhyun Andre Park = Certified na marupok

Parang siya din nalalasing dahil lasang lasa ang mga alcohol na ininom ni Raphraph. Pero syempre hindi lang talaga enough kay Raphraph ang mga halik lang sa labi. Bumaba na sa leeg ni Drei. Hindi nga lang kisses eh may halo na ng kagat.

Kung dati selfcontrol.exe stopped working ngayon SelfControl.exe is nowhere to be found. Wala na din sa recycle bin kaya hindi marestore.

Pagkatapos gawin parang fiesta ang buong leeg ni Drei at kinakagat mga nipples ni Drei, bumaba pa at tinanggal ang only clothing left sa katawan ni Drei. Dapat kasi talaga nagshoshorts na siya eh. Napapahamak na siya talaga sa no shorts niya.

Nung mahubad na ni Raphraph ang only clothing left ni Drei, ginawang lollipop talaga at sinipsip. Napapakapit na lang si Drei kay Raphraph at parang may sariling utak na din ang bunganga niya. “Lablab! More! I want more!”

SelfControl.exe stopped working na din pala si Drei.

Hindi na din mapigilan ni Drei eh. Linabasan na siya with just plain sucking. Sino ba talaga lasing sa kanilang 2? Hindi na niya sure.

Binuhat siya ni Raphraph sa ibabaw ng mga drawers kung saan nakalagay ang mga mamahaling relo nila at mga neckties. At doon niya pinaliyad si Drei. Ramdam na ramdam ni Drei ang lamig ng salamin kaya mas lalo siya kinilabutan at naturn on.

Ibinaba na ni Raphraph ang pantalon niya at pinakawalan niya ang alagang gusto makawala kanina pa at pinasok na sa pwet ni Drei. Parang naging halimaw si Raphraph because he normally starts slow pero this time talaga mabilis. It’s not like Drei is complaining. Parang nadala na din ata siya sa heaven eh.

After 1 round, sa couch naman ngayon. This time, siya na tumulong kay Raphraph na tanggalin yung polo niya pati necktie. Pero this time ginamit ni Raphraph yung necktie niya para itali kamay ni Drei.

Isang trait din ata ng mga Parks na may tinatagong dirty side eh. Akala ng iba naiba si Raphraph kasi kahit makalat may parang class pa din. Ngayon talaga full on RAWR mode na.

Parang pakiramdam ni Drei naging halimaw na si Raphraph eh. Tulpy tuloy ang pagpasok labas. Deeper na kung deeper.

Wait! There’s more!

Naka 3 rounds na nga sila sa parang table top ng mga drawers, naka 2 na din sa couch, dinala pa si Drei sa kama. Kulang na lang talaga mag house tour na si Raphraph dahil lasing na siya.

Ang 1 million peso worth question is maalala ni Raphraph ito pag gising niya.

“Lablab! MAAWA KA NA SA PWET KO! PORKET WALA KA PWET!” sigaw ni Drei and tried to stop Raphraph kasi any moment nararamdaman niya na aasthmahin na siya sa longest kalat so much love making session nila. Naririnig na nga niya mga tilaok ng mga manok ng kapitbahay eh.

“Ang sarap pala na asawa kita!” sabi niya, tapos naknock out na si Raphraph na nakapatong pa kay Drei. Si Drei wala na din energy na tanggalin sa pagkapatong asawa niya at hinayaan na lang niya makatulog si Raphraph sa ibabaw niya. Pagod so much na din siya. Kaya natulog siya.

Morning came at ramdam na ni Raphraph ang sakit ng ulo niya. Pero parang masyado ata mahangin. Mas mahangin pa sa sarili niya. Then doon na lang niya na realize he wasn’t wearing anything. Mas surprising pa walang damit din si Drei.

“Ano nangyari?” he mumbled to himself. At kita niya parang world map na din katawan ni Drei. “Bab, what happened?”

Pero tulog na tulog pa si Drei at tumutulo pa laway.

Masyado na nga confusing yung morning for Raphraph, biglang tumakbo pa si Yuan sa kama nila at tumalon.

“Why papa and daddy no shorts? No shirt din?” ginaya ba naman ni Yuan at tinanggal din ni Yuan yung damit niya and started running around.

Kaagad naman nagbihis si Raphraph at hinabol si Yuan para masuot ang damit niya. “Yuan! Wear clothes! Anak! Listen to daddy!”

Pero sige ng sige pa din takbo. May hangover na nga, masusuka pa ata si Raphraph dahil nag house tour si Yuan naked. After finally nadamitan na si Yuan at pinakain ng breakfast nagising na si Drei.

Nakahawak sa bewang niya at tuwing naglalakad parang lolo kung umire sa sakit ng pwet at likod niya. 

Inalalayan ni Raphraph si Drei “Bab, what happened last night?” pero lumayo si Drei.

“Ah so kilala mo na ako? Pati si Yuan?”

“What happened nga? I can only remember drinking… pero the rest di ko na alam.”

“Sino ka ulit? At FYI Hindi ako nagbuntis kay Yuan ah.”

“Syempre surrogate mom nagbuntis kay Yuan at spermies ko gamit.”

“Hmp! Di kita bati.” sabi ni Drei pero pumunta sa kusina para mag prepare ng sabaw na mainit for Raphraph’s hangover. Marupok na asawa pa din yan kahit masakit pwet.

After breakfast, nanlalambing na si Raphraph kay Drei. “Bab, sorry na.”

“Sino ka nga ulit?”

“Bab walang ganyanan.”

“Do you remember what happened last night?”

“A bit”

“Alam mo mas ikaw pa nagka amnesia.”

“Sorry na, Bab. promise di na ako iinom ng ganun ka dami.”

“Punta tayo sa walk in closet! Bilis!” so dinala nga ni Drei si Raphraph sa walk in closet and he saw gaano kamessy yung closet. Mga mamahaling damit nasa lapag.

“I made that mess?”

“Oo literal na mas makalat ka sa akin na lasing!”

“Sorry na Bab.”

“Linisin mo yan. At don’t Bab me. Di pa kita bati.”

“Kailan mo ako babatiin?”

“Siguro pag di na masakit pwet ko at likod ko. Ikaw na muna din mag asikaso kay Yuan. Hihiga ako buong araw.”

So lininis ni Raphraph ang literal na kinalat niya sa walk in closet nila at kahit anong lambing gawin niya sa asawa niya, hindi umubra. Naging sleeping beauty na lang siya. Kahit yung mga actions na rurupok si Drei, di umubra.

24 hours nakalipas at mababaliw na si Raphraph. “Bab, bati na tayo.”

“Sige na nga!” ayan na nga marupok na si Drei. Hindi niya talaga kaya more han 24 hours mag “tampo”

Nagcuddle lang sila buong araw. Just like normal married couples do. Tapos bandang gabi, umingay na Teagang GC. Nag aaya sila Dani uminom sa condo nila kasi napromote siya. Actually namimiss na din talaga ni Drei mga gala ng Teagang, so automatic yes na siya.

Hinatid na lang nila si Yuan kay Ate Yoora with matching sulsol na flowers para pumayag the next day na si Yuan sunduin.

Nag simula na ang inuman. At mukhang may maitim pala talaga na balak si Drei eh.Ginawa niya na juice ang alak at nagsimula mag party party. “DJ Drei in the house!” tapos nagtugtog ng Love On Top!

Syempre may sariling rendition si Drei. “Baby It’s you! Lablab! You’re the Love! You’re the one I need. You're the only one I see Lablab ko!” Then he started dancing on Raphraph’s lap.

“Come on baby it's you Lablab!  
You're the one that gives your all  
You're the one I can always call  
When I need to make everything stop  
Finally you put my love on top”

“Ano meron kay Kuya Drei?” Soo asked Dani. 

“Gumaganti sa Kuya mo. Kasi umuwi siyang lasing.”

“Amp ka Kuya! Ikaw pala may kasalanan! How can I unsee this?”

“Sorry na.”

Nung nakadami na na inom si Drei, he decided na iuwi na si Drei dahil kung hindi sasapakin na siya ni Soo.

Naka uwi na sila, after so many stop overs as if ang layo ng bahay nila sa condo ni Dani dahil nagsuka si Drei. “Love love baba na tayo.”

Pero di pa pala tapos ang ganti ni Drei. He pulled Raphraph sa likod ng kotse and doon na niya hinubaran si Raphraph. “Love love sa room na lang.”

“Eh paano kung ayaw ko? Ikaw nga sa walk in closet eh!”

“Sorry na nga.”

“Nyenyenye.”

Doon na nagsimula ang panibagong round ng kalat.

-END OF THE SPECIAL CHAPTER-

**Author's Note:**

> guys please or comment your reactions 🥺 curious ako 🥺


End file.
